


Let you go

by Akee_chan



Series: One shots/Drabbles/Escenas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bottom Severus Snape, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Sad Ending, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akee_chan/pseuds/Akee_chan
Summary: Severus llegó a su departamento, era un lugar sencillo y únicamente tenía lo básico pues era lo que había podido pagar con su salario de asistente de posiones, aún no terminaba su maestría y por ahora la mayor parte de su salario se iba en ingredientes para practicar las posiones con las que trabajaría. En general el lugar no estaba nada mal y lo prefería a seguir sufriendo el abuso de su padre en la casa de la spinners end, solo había una cosa que realmente faltaba en ese lugar y era compañía...Inspirado en la canción de Billie Eilish When the party's over.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: One shots/Drabbles/Escenas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186541
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasha_Aidoneus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Aidoneus/gifts), [miinamiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinamiwa/gifts), [vaiperyaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaiperyaoi/gifts), [Fuuuuuuuccccckedddddupppppp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuuuuuuccccckedddddupppppp/gifts), [Lafangirlmayor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafangirlmayor/gifts).



> Hola, una enorme disculpa por haber desaparecido un tiempo actualmente estoy trabajando por la pandemia y eso combinado con ansiedad y depresión que suelo sufrir me ha dificultado continuar la historia de salva mi alma pero prometo la terminaré, por ahora estoy trabajando en mejorarla por lo que tardaré un poco en subir capítulos nuevos pero espero no sea mucha la espera. Les agradezco de antemano a los que siguen y comentan mi historia y espero les agrade está.

Severus llegó a su departamento, era un lugar sencillo y únicamente tenía lo básico pues era lo que había podido pagar con su salario de asistente de posiones, aún no terminaba su maestría y por ahora la mayor parte de su salario se iba en ingredientes para practicar las posiones con las que trabajaría. En general el lugar no estaba nada mal y lo prefería a seguir sufriendo el abuso de su padre en la casa de la spinners end, solo había una cosa que realmente faltaba en ese lugar y era compañía...

Suspiro profundamente mientras se quitaba su abrigo y caminaba hacia la cocina para preparar algo ligero para la cena. Lo peor del caso es que si había una persona que podría llenar esa soledad pero por desgracia como todo en su vida no era tan fácil. Él decía que no estaba listo para que la gente se enterará de su relación y por ello habían acordado verse en lugares intermedios lejos de las casas de ambos. Severus había accedido a esto ya que en un inicio había entendido que era difícil para el animago decirle a sus amigos de toda la vida que de un momento a otro su nemesis de había vuelto su pareja y había decidido apoyarlo mientras encontraba el momento indicado pero...

La realidad es que aunque Severus se dijera a si mismo que estaba bien con como estaban no podía evitar sentirse herido por ello, ya habían pasado tres años desde que inicio su romance y ellos aún se encontraban como si fueran criminales huyendo de los aurores, que ironía que su novio justo estaba estudiando para convertirse en uno. El pelinegro todo un par de tostadas y les puso mermelada, su mirada repentinamente se perdió en el rojizo mientras recordaba la última vez que se había encontrado con Sirius, se habían visto en una ciudad muggle a varios kilómetros de ahí como siempre habían tenido que caminar juntos pero sin poder tomarse la mano o tener algún contacto hasta llegar a su destino, esto para evitar escándalos que de algún modo pudieran llegar a los amigos del Gryffindor.

Entraron a una cafetería y pidieron un almuerzo ligero mientras Sirius miraba a todos lados asegurándose de que tuvieran privacidad, Severus lanzo el hechizo que el mismo creo para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación y Sirius puso uno para repeler a cualquier curioso de acercarse, una vez estuvo seguro finalmente dejo que su cuerpo se relajara mientras le preguntaba a su pareja como había ido su semana, Severus se removió un poco incómodo y trato de enfocarse en disfrutar el momento, Severus le contó los avances que había tenido en su más reciente proyecto y lo que había aprendido de su maestro que esperaba pronto poder practicar. El pelinegro comenzaba a tomar confianza y detallar más sus actividades cuando noto la aburrida mueca del otro.

Ese tipo de cosas le hacían preguntarse como es que habían terminado como pareja en primer lugar, ambos eran bastante distintos y cada vez le era más difícil mirar el lado positivo de estar con el otro... Severus corto su historia y decidió buscar un tema distinto que quizás ambos pudieran disfrutar, el animago parecía más distraído que de costumbre e incluso un poco inquieto. Severus no era alguien conocido por ser sutil así que decidió preguntar directamente si algo incomodaba al contrario, Sirius soltó una risita nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con su servilleta.

"Sev se que te dije que pasaríamos todo el día juntos pero verás algo surgió con los chicos y bueno ya sabes cómo es James prácticamente no tuve oportunidad de rehusarme, te prometo que te lo voy a compensar." 

El posionista no supo que decir por un momento, estaba seguro que Sirius ni siquiera recordaba que ese día era su aniversario. Severus trago que se había formado en su garganta y trato de sonreír pero fallo miserablemente, sabía que él no era una prioridad para el otro no era la primera vez que le cancelaba a él para ir con sus amigos pero está vez si le había dolido. Severus había hecho diversos arreglos con su maestro incluso cubriendo horas extras durante dos semanas para poder tener ese día libre específicamente e incluso se había arreglado un poco más de lo usual vistiendo su mejor camisa y el pantalón más nuevo que tenia sin mencionar el regalo que esté momento residía en su bolsillo para el que había ahorrado meses. 

Deshizo la trenza que había hecho en su cabello dejando que su cabello cubriera su rostro para intentar ocultar lo dolido que se sentía y tomando un par de respiros finalmente contesto. -"Umm y ¿no puedes llegar un poco tarde allá? Talvez podríamos ir a ver alguna película al menos..." El animago frunció el seño contemplativo para después girarse ligeramente evadiendo la mirada del otro.

"Lo siento Sev le prometí a James que le ayudaría a preparar todo ya sabes ir a comprar las cosas y eso y quedamos en media hora así que...?" Severus nuevamente sintió esa opresión en el pecho y tomo un poco de té para intentar calmar el alboroto en su interior. - "Y-Ya veo..." -murmuro el Slytherin. Honestamente a estás alturas ni siquiera sabía si valía la pena intentarlo pero aún así se armó de valor y preguntó - "Y si yo también voy? E-Es decir puedes decir que somos amigos si quieres solo tu sabes para al menos estar juntos un rato más..." 

Sirius se puso tenso y frunció aún más su entrecejo. - "Sabés que aún no me siento listo... Yo solo no creo que sea buena idea ¿sabés? No es una fiesta cualquier es un día importante para James y bueno no quisiera ya sabes causar incomodidad a parte ¿cómo explicaría que somos amigos de la noche a la mañana y aún más lo suficientemente cercanos para invitarte?" 

"Lo entiendo pero entonces ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo estaras listo? Se que temes que ellos se molesten contigo pero son tus amigos ¿No? Eventualmente lo aceptarán y no te pido siquiera que me presentes como tu novio pero, ¿al menos podrías no se considerar que salgamos a hogsmade juntos como amigos o algo?" En ese momento Severus ya mostraba su desesperación cosa poco común para él que usualmente mantenía sus emociones bajo un estricto control, entendía los miedos del otro, mientras que él no tenía nada que perder si su relación se conocía Sirius si podría al menos tener alguna disputa con sus amigos especialmente con el que era casi su hermano, pero la paciencia y el entendimiento de Severus cada vez se perdían más y comenzaba a cuestionar el futuro de la relación.

Sirius bajo la mirada y mordió su labio levemente. "Yo solo necesito más tiempo ¿ok? No quiero discutir ahora tengo que irme pronto y esperaba que al menos disfrutamos el almuerzo juntos." Severus tuvo que presionar sus puños con fuerza bajo la mesa para tranquilizarse. Siempre era lo mismo y francamente estaba en su límite. Severus tomo su cartera y dejo el dinero de lo que había consumido en la mesa, dudo un momento pero finalmente decidió darle el regalo al otro al final lo había comprado para él y al posionista no le servía para nada. 

Con un movimiento discreto agrandó la caja y se la puso enfrente al Gryffindor antes de murmurar "ojalá te queden bien... Nos vemos después." Severus no espero respuesta y retiró el muffilato para después caminar rápidamente fuera de la cafetería hasta en callejón cercano y aparecerse fuera de ahí. El animago se quedó completamente estupefacto por un momento sin entender que había pasado hasta que finalmente con manos ligeramente temblorosas llevando la pequeña nota adherida al moño del regalo y leyó con una sofisticada caligrafía *Feliz tercer aniversario Siri* El animago tomo la caja en sus manos y corrió hacia afuera pero ya era tarde, no había ni rastro del otro. Apreto la caja contra su pecho y se prometió que mejoraría todo, pero por ahora su amigo lo esperaba.

Severus se apareció en el único lugar donde sabía podría encontrar algo de consuelo y talvez respuesta a su situación. Camino por el conocido camino que en su infancia había sido un constante y entro al lugar que lo vio nacer. Siguió su camino por varios minutos hasta que finalmente llegó al lugar que buscaba, ahí justo frente a él estaba el cementerio del pueblo y a pocos metros su madre. Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a ella paso sus dedos por la fría roca de la lápida trazando con cuidado el nombre de su madre. Después de un momento se dejó caer sobre la tierra sin importarle si ensuciaba sus ropas y ahí en el silencio del cementerio dejó caer las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

"Mamá... ¿Que debo hacer?... Me haces tanta falta..." Severus no supo cuántas horas paso descargando todas sus penas y dolencias frente a su madre pero cuando finalmente logro calmar su llanto noto que ya había comenzado a oscurecer al rededor, extrañamente Severus no sentía frío a pesar del viento que soplaba en la cercanía y en ese momento el pelinegro se sintió tan cálido como en los brazos de sus progenitora, una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su cansado rostro y finalmente decidió ir a casa por ahora. Se despidió de su madre dejando sus flores favoritas frente a la lápida y prometiendo volver pronto. 

El posionista decidió dar un último paseo antes de ir casa y así comenzó a caminar por lo que hace no mucho fue su residencia, incluso paso cerca de la casa de Tobias viendo las luces apagadas, seguramente el hombre estaba en algún bar bebiendo hasta perderse, por un momento contempló entrar al lugar pero rápidamente decidió contra ello, ya no había nada en ese lugar que fuera importante para él, cuando se había escapado había tomado todas sus pertenencias y las de su madre consigo. Miro nuevamente hacia la descuidada casa y finalmente llegó a una resolución. Con su mente clara y la decisión finalmente tomada se fue del lugar y apareció en su departamento. El lugar estaba callado y él estába solo. 

Severus regreso su mente de lo que había sucedido hace unas horas y termino su cena llevándola consigo a su cuarto. Tomo un libro y comenzó a hojearlo pero rápidamente su vista se desvío al cuaderno negro frente a su escritorio, sabía que debía hacer ya que era lo mejor pero eso quitaba lo difícil y doloroso que eso era. Severus tomo su tinta y su pluma y abrió la libreta, el verla vacía solo sirvió para reforzar su decisión. Las palabras pronto comenzaron a salir una tras otra y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba hecho. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas pero el posionista estaba decidió y entre más pronto lo hiciera mejor. 

Cerró la libreta con la que había citado al otro para terminar su relación de tres años. A veces nada era mejor que dejarse dañar y justo éso había recordado ese día, su madre había cometido ese error pero él no iba a dejar que alguien a quien amaba le causará daño. Quizá Sirius ya no le hacía daño físico pero el daño que le hacía era igualmente doloroso y también dejaba marcas aunque esas nadie pudiera verlas. Sabía que Sirius no se lo pondría fácil pero era momento de que se dejarán ir y siguieran con sus vidas, se había aferrado mucho tiempo a algo que desde el inicio estaba destinado al fracaso, él no era bueno para Sirius el Gryffindor conocía su historia, sabía lo dañado que estaba y Sirius tampoco era bueno para él.


End file.
